


The Most Interesting Promise

by ABigChaoticSad



Series: One-Shots! [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Face-Fucking, How Do I Tag, M/M, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigChaoticSad/pseuds/ABigChaoticSad
Summary: Continuation of "The Funniest Misconception"Let's just say, Atsumu doesn't make light on his promises.A.K.A. This is out of the realm of dicking down. This is further beyond. The Plus Ultra of dicking Kageyama down.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Semi Eita, Kageyama Tobio/Semi Eita/Yahaba Shigeru, Kageyama Tobio/Shirabu Kenjirou, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi
Series: One-Shots! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856083
Comments: 10
Kudos: 335





	The Most Interesting Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy :)

Finally, it was friday.

A very special friday. As everyone was home, and everyone was off for the next few days. Which, in itself, wasn’t that easy of a feat. Luckily, Tooru, Tobio, and Atsumu were currently in their off-season, working out occasionally to pass the time. Keiji had taken the time off - telling his boss that he wanted to finally take a bit of a vacation - his boss agreeing and extending it to an entire week instead of just the weekend. Koushi just lucked out, there was a break for the school - an entire week at home.

And the setters almost immediately got to work.

When Tobio walked into the door on Friday, and the house was strangely empty. He had a feeling in his stomach, like something was going to happen that wasn’t necessarily bad or good. Then he saw the note.

_ Remember, back in Tokyo, the promise? _

No, he didn’t remember. And this was starting to get sketchy, so he flipped the card over, to find instructions to go to his closet and put on what was laid out for him there, then to wait on the bed.

The instructions called him a good boy, giving him an idea of what was to come. A chill went down his spine and he clenched around the plug he wore on the plane. It was on his carry-on, wrapped in a t-shirt and a plastic ziploc bag when he went through security. He put it in soon after, arriving a whole hour before boarding was to begin. And, on the 16 hour flight from America (where he had been invited to training) back home, he had it in.

It wasn’t the longest, nor the biggest he’s had in. It wasn’t even to stretch him, it was more of a comfort item, he was a bit of a bad flyer when he was alone. But now it gave the tiniest bit of pleasure as jostled in him at the movement.

He hurried upstairs, a little excited.

Getting into his closet, he shed his flying clothes and stuff - leaving his suitcase in the corner of his room. Completely naked, save for the plug still in him, he walked over to a small box on the floor, opening to reveal baby blue, frilly panties with a matching garter belt and matching stockings. Under that, there sat another plug, larger and a bit longer than the one he had in now, as well as a cock ring and a bottle of lube. 

Kneeling on the floor, he gently pulled his current plug, then covered three of his fingers in lube and taking all three at once. Tobio moaned and stretched himself, ending on all five of his fingers before forcing himself to remove his hand and replacing it with the plug. He took a moment to let it settle in him, not quite filling him but keeping him stretched. He then put on the cock ring and stood up with the rest of the stuff.

He tugged on the panties, realizing there was a perfect opening at his ass, and that they were lacey and delicate. He twisted around in them a bit, liking the feel, before slipping on the stockings and hooking up the garter belt. He looked at himself in the full-length mirror in the closet, deciding to buy more of these sets, liking the look of it all on him.

He then walked out, seeing Atsumu sitting on the bed, curling a finger towards him. “I hope you like how you look baby boy,” he gripped Tobio’s waist, pulling him closer with a growl, “because you’ll be wearing that as we fuck you,” he pulled Tobio down by the back of his head, settling his lips on his ear, “all. Weekend. Long.” Then he licked the shell of his ear before nibbling on the lobe, Tobio moaned and closed his eyes.

Atsumu twisted them around and threw Tobio on the bed, grinding his hips into Tobio’s and making the both of them moan. He then reached into his back pocket and pulled out handcuffs with a long chain, looping them around a bar on the bed’s headboard, and locking Tobio into place.

Atsumu got up and grinned, staring at his handy-work with pride. Tobio was whining on the bed, and staring at Atsumu with impatience. In response, Atsumu looked even more smug, pulling out a remote from his pocket and cranking it up. Tobio’s eyes went wide as he bucked up and screamed, canting his hips in the air as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, fluttering. 

He was moaning and writhing now, and Atsumu just grinned, cruelly waiting to turn it back off. Without touching the remote, Atsumu crawled over him and started talking low, “my, my, such a good boy for me Tobio. You really like that you’re all tied up now huh? That you have no choice but to be fucked by me.”

Tobio was still moaning, trying to find friction. Atsumu grinned and stilled his hips before taking his legs and bending him in half, holding Tobio’s legs up by his thighs. Then he grinded into the plug, making Tobio scream as tears welled in his eyes.

“Want me to fuck you baby boy? Shove my cock in and make you scream?”

Tobio nodded, panting and moaning, before shouting, “please! Please shove your cock in, fuck me till you come!”

Atsumu grinned and pressed into the vibrating plug, making Tobio gasp loudly and tug at the handcuffs. Then, oh o gently, Atsumu removed the plug at a snail’s pace, Tobio sniffling and crying the entire time, moaning when it vibrated against his rim at the biggest part. 

Atsumu didn’t give him time, shoving in as deep as he could and grinding a second after the plug was completely removed. Tobio couldn’t even scream, mouth just opening and tongue falling out, eyes going from crossed to the back of his head, but coming dry because of the cock ring.

Atsumu chuckled, turning off the plug and putting it to the side, still deep inside Tobio. Tobio was panting, nerves electrified and knowing it’s far from over when Atsumu pulled all the way out and slammed back in. Tobio cried out, voice going a tad hoarse from the constant noise.

Atsumu showed no mercy, slamming his cock in, grinding deep, talking in that low voice about how good Tobio is for him, that he’s going to have a fun weekend, that he’s going to be so filled with come and there’ll be nowhere for it to go.

Atsumu slammed his entire cock in after taking it out, grinding inside as physically deep as he could and coming, staying for a minute to completely paint Tobio inside before pulling out and replacing the toy in him. He fixed his pants, zipping them back up and sitting on the bed next to Tobio, smiling softly at him.

“Baby boy, I have to go take care of something, but someone will be here soon to fill you up again.” He smiled brighter, “and be ready, we have a couple of surprises for you.”

Tobio just nodded, smiling dazed and out of his mind in pleasure.

True to his word, Tobio only got a few minutes before Koushi arrived smiling gently. “Oh baby, was he a little rough with you?”

Tobio nodded, leaning into Koushi’s hand when he gently cupped his face. Koushi just smiled, and undressed. He was talking the entire time as he undressed, in his normally cheery tone. 

“I can’t wait to fuck you baby, I’ve been wanting a bit of a stress reliever and your cute little ass is perfect. Oh, and be prepared! I’m not planning only once for myself, I wanna grow tired before I leave you alone.”

Koushi walked up with a smile, grabbing Tobio’s legs and lifting, surveying the plug. He then gently put them down before grabbing his waist and flipping him over, grabbing his hair so his face didn’t touch the pillows.

“Ready baby?” He asked, low and husky, lacking the cheerful tone and instead had one that was intense and promised pleasure. Tobio moaned in response.

Suga entered him, hurried but not slamming in as Atsumu had. He rocked his hips in and out, grinding occasionally. Then he found Tobio’s prostate, and Tobio wasn’t given a break.

Every slam in, every grind, every direct touch was to his prostate, overwhelming Tobio just enough to remain pleasurable. The hand in his hair grew tight and Tobio’s eyes were rolling backwards, tongue falling out as his face went slack in pleasure again.

Koushi ground as deep as he could, coming. Tobio’s eyes crossed and he moaned and came dry again, it was becoming almost painful. There were a couple moments of only panting, before Koushi resumed pounding away at Tobio, back to being fully hard.

He came two more times in Tobio before lowering his lips to his ear. “Hey Tobio, ready for the best part?”

He started his usual pounding but grabbed something off from the side. Tobio felt his cock being handled, before the cock ring came off and he was being jerked harshly.

Tobio came, nearly losing consciousness, and Koushi groaned and came in him, pulling out but pulling Tobios hips up so nothing would leak out.

“You know Tobio, Atsumu has some really wild ideas sometimes. But I have to agree with this one.” Tobio felt something enter him, reaching deep and shooting what felt like more come into him. He groaned as the plug was replaced, blinking away consciousness as he was flipped back over, and seeing Koushi holding the cup he came into, and the baster that just filled him with  _ his own _ come.

Tobio whined before losing consciousness completely for the night.

\----------------------------------

Tobio woke up, feeling much fuller than the night before. The first sensation he felt was more come in him, the second was cock - Tooru’s if he had to guess by the size. The last was the cock ring was back on.

Tobio moaned and he heard Tooru’s chuckle. “Good morning Tobio-Chan, I needed a place to come and your hole was just open for me.”

Tobio blinked his eyes open, his wrists still chained (likely unchained for the night and rechained for today), Tooru was smiling down at him, buried into his hole. And, from the amount of come that was added to the night before, he had been there for a while.

Tobio moaned again and arched to take Tooru deeper, making said man laugh gently. “So impatient, little slut.”

He ground deep into Tobio, making him come dry, then pulled out and replaced the plug in him. Tobio looked confused, to which Tooru explained, “you haven’t had breakfast yet.”

Tooru kneeled on the bed, closer to Tobio’s face, bringing it upwards. Tobio got the message, opening his mouth and letting Tooru enter, gently at first. Eventually, he worked up to a rough pace, Tooru enjoying the totally blissed out look on Tobio’s face as he fucked his throat. Eventually, Tooru slammed in and still, coming down Tobio’s throat. In turn, Tobio swallowed without question, even going as far to say, “Thank you for the food,” when Tooru exited, his voice raspy from it.

Tooru tucked himself away, smiling at Tobio before hearing a gentle knock at the bedroom door. “Oh! Seems our special guests are here.” Tooru sent a wink to Tobio, who was slightly dazed and confused. Then Tooru burst open the door and welcomed in Shirabu and Semi - two people who Tobio knew were interested in having sex with him. 

Tobio just moaned and rolled his hips in the air.

The two ex-Shiratorizawa players smiled at him, getting undressed as Tooru explained some things, “Make sure to come  _ in  _ him, not on him. He doesn’t like too much pain, but does enjoy it rough. And don’t take too long, Akaashi has plenty of pent-up stress he’d like to release.”

Tooru made a quick exit, leaving Shirabu and Semi standing there and quietly discussing what to do. They eventually decided to ask if they could uncuff him, wanting to sit him on both their cocks at the same time. Tobio’s breath hitched when he heard them explain to Tooru, moaning at the idea of being completely filled like that.

They compromised, getting him a shorter pair that held his arms behind his back, and Semi had him bouncing on his cock, taunting  _ Shirabu _ . 

“Come on baby, remember Tobio’s first year? When he demolished us, made a fool of you? Don’t you want to  _ thank him _ for that?”

Tobio whined at the words, at the cock that was already close to completely filling him, screaming in pain and pleasure when Shirabu growled and slammed in alongside Semi, gripping Tobio’s hair and pulling. Tobio moaned as Shirabu stretched him, head thrown so far back to was on Semi’s shoulder, who was leaning back with Tobio to give Shirabu room to thrust.

Tobio moaned at that too, the shifting of Semi’s cock getting deeper, Shirabu’s cock rubbing against his walls. Tears were springing from his eyes, and fell when Shirabu took his cock out and slammed it back in, Tobio screaming when he went deeper than at first.

“You know,” Shirabu said between grunts, going deeper with each thrust, “you were always a brilliant setter, but,” he grinded as deep as he could and bit Tobio’s earlobe, then sitting up and taking in his face. Tobio looked completely destroyed, tears streaming and face slack, eyes crossed and fluttering, lost in pleasure. 

Shirabu grinned wickedly at that, “I never quite forgave how annoyed you made me.”

Shirabu continued being ruthless, coming in him twice before tapping out. In that time, Tobio came three times but dry. Before he got off completely, Shirabu pulled Tobio forward, forcing him to catch himself on his arms and take Semi deeper. Semi leaned over, keeping Tobio up as he put his chest on his back.

“You're almost done kitty, doing so well for me.”

Semi came in him twice, Tobio was too strung out to come, passing out when the plug was back in him and was gently tucked in on the bed. Only vaguely seeing Semi and Shirabu leave and Tooru come back in to change the handcuffs. Once he started gently stroking Tobio’s face, said setter was out like a light.

\----------------------------------

Tobio woke up feeling even fuller than before, with Keiji gently stroking his stomach and smiling.

“You’re so close Tobio, almost done.”

Tobio moaned when Keiji lightly pressed on his stomach, “everyone came back and put one more load in you each - save for Semi-San and Shirabu-San. They had to leave.”

Keiji moved his hand from Tobio’s stomach, to gently toying with his nipples, then all the way down to press against the plug in him. Tobio canted his hips, prompting Keiji to still his hips and lightly grab his dick.

“This too baby, we managed to get this little thing to come thrice in your sleep. Of course, we just put it back in you. Now come one, up, we’re going to get you showered.”

Tobio got up, wobbling and leaning on Keiji for support, weak on his own. When getting to his shower, Tobio was confused. “Keiji, what about you?”

Keiji gave a gentle, amused smile, “oh Tobio,” he pulled him forward suddenly, leaning close to his ear and growling, “I’m going to force everyone’s come out then fill you deep, that way you’re never completely empty. Even later, when you’re in your pajamas and cuddling your stuffy, you’re going to feel  _ my _ come in you, deep enough to slosh around when you run and jump, when you lay down and masturbate late at night.” Tobio gasped, prompting Keiji to chuckle.

“You think I didn’t know baby? That even after we fuck you every day, you come to the thought of us late at night, with your pathetic little toys?” Keiji laughed, a little cruel, “I know everything you do baby.”

Tobio was weak, shaking even worse on his legs, belatedly realizing he was in the shower, still in his panties, stockings, and garter belt. He felt Keiji’s hand toying with his rim, still clenched around the plug. The delicate fingers gently traced before harshly grabbed the plug and pulled.

Tobio gasped, falling against Keiji who took the opportunity to press against his stomach making the come that was gushing down go faster. When most of the come was just globbing out, Keiji stuck three fingers in, causing Tobio to moan, and started scooping out what he could.

When the fingers were pulled out, Keiji slammed Tobio against the wall, gentyl saying, “See baby? See how much of a  _ slut _ you are? Look Tobio,look how much come came from inside of you.” Tobio dazedly looked down, lost in pleasure, only to gasp.

There was so much that was in him, so much that fit so deeply in him.

“And we’re not done.” Keiji whispered in his ear, surprising him by sticking nearly his whole hand in, comfortably moving around and pulling the rest of the come from Tobio.

Tobio was writhing, moaning as he was emptied. He gripped Keiji’s shoulders through the process, coming when Keiji pushed his fingers against his prostate. Keiji pulled his hand out, stepping back and letting Tobio slide down the wall, admiring his handiwork.

Keiji gripped his own cock, prompting Tobio to scramble to his knees, in front of his hand. Keiji smirked, removing his hand and letting Tobio take him in to the base, giving Keiji one of his amazing blow jobs. Keiji could even feel his throat constrict around the tip of his cock, Keiji nearly coming. Tobio was pulled off Keiji’s cock and pulled up, Keiji turning him around and slamming deep, grinding and coming. Tobio whimpered in response and came weakly against the shower wall.

\----------------------------------

After a wonderful bath, Tobio was in his pajamas. Baby blue and decorated with little crowns - a gift from Hinata for his birthday. He had a crow plushie in his arms as his partners were above him, massaging his aches and feeding him, letting him drink water. 

When they were finished fussing around him, he was given a bit of milk and a movie was put on as he was cuddled. Keiji holding him, worried the most that he hurt him. Tobio just felt safe and secure.

Until Atsumu so helpfully reminded him that everyone had this week off.

Wanna join a [Discord](https://discord.gg/8EwF6DDrmC) full of cool writers, readers, and artists?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @thebluecoloroftherainbow on instagram, TheSalties#9846 on discord, or @the_saltiest136 on twitter.


End file.
